


Just Some Payback

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ntr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Jaune and Blake get payback on Pyrrha for hurting Jaune in the past.





	Just Some Payback

Walking up toward her dorm room, Pyrrha was able to hear loud moans from the room for what seemed like no reason at all. “Wait a minute… I thought Jaune was in here alone to catch up on some sleep… Did Nora and Ren get back without me noticing..?” The young redhead fell silent as she pressed her ear against the door, trying to get a better sense of who was in the room by hearing for their voice. Unfortunately, when she did this, she was quickly met with the sound of silence, as if whoever was in the room stopped whatever they were doing and fell silent because she was listening.

 

Luckily for Jaune, just as the door to the dorm room opened, the young blonde was able to sit down on the bed after hiding Blake on the other side of the bed. “H-Hey, Pyrrha! I didn’t think you’d get back so soon.” There was a faint smile on his lips and an almost inaudible huff in his voice as he tried to collect himself, his cock hard and covered in juices even though he tried to hide it the best he could from the emerald-eyed girl in front of him.   
  
“Well, I knew that you were asleep, but when I got back, I thought I could hear moaning… I guess I was wrong, though.” The young woman’s lips pursed into a soft frown as she looked around the room, seeing no one other than Jaune sitting on his bed in front of her. “Wait, why are you naked?” It wasn’t the first time the redhead had seen her boyfriend naked or hard, having had sex with him multiple times by this point in their lives, but it was odd to her to find him just naked in the middle of the room like this.   
  
“Oh, you know me, Pyrrha… It’s getting to be that time of the year where it’s just too hot to sleep with clothes on.” Jaune did his best to lie to his girlfriend as he shifted in place on his bed, pulling the blanket over the middle of his body to hide his cock better. “I only woke up a minute ago. I was about to step into the shower when you walked into the room….” A pause of silence filled the room around the two lovebirds as they stared at each other, almost eyeing the other one up. “What’s wrong, Pyrrha? Would you like to join me in the shower?”

 

Blake listened underneath the bed as her lover was talking to his girlfriend, a quiet growl rumbling in her throat as she stayed underneath the bed. Of course, she didn’t exactly mind having to sneak around to hide the fact that she was dating Jaune while he was with Pyrrha, but it was another thing when the wonderful sex she was having had to stop out of nowhere. However, she was so focused on her own pleasures and desires that the black-haired young woman failed to notice the other female student step out of the room, causing her to crawl out of the bed when the cost seemed clear. “I thought she’d never leave…”

 

“Well, that just would’ve meant I’d have to fuck you all over again, now wouldn’t it?~” The young blonde smiled as his lips were suddenly caught in a kiss by Blake, the young faunus taking charge for the moment. “And you know I’d love to have those soft lips wrapped around my cock again. Maybe before she gets back, you can make me cum.~”

 

“Easy.~” The auburn-eyed girl licked her lips as she got back down to her knees, positioning herself perfectly in front of her boyfriend’s thick, throbbing cock. “You’re already about to cum from when we were fucking before she walked in. Shouldn’t be too hard to make you cum down my throat…” Blake smiled as she leaned forward, dragging her tongue along the underside of her lover’s cock, watching as it twitched against her tongue. Things only got better for her when she could hear a genuine moan leave the young man that she loved, causing her to happily take the head of the member into her mouth before swirling her tongue around it.

 

It was always a long shot with Pyrrha having the chance to walk in on them any chance the two lovebirds found time to actually be alone, but Jaune always found the thrill of being caught to add to the excitement that Blake brought him. Not only did the faunus give him another pussy to fuck for the hell of it, but she gave him the thrill of adventure and danger that Pyrrha didn’t anymore. And as he ran his hand through the dark locks on the young woman’s head, he could feel her tongue traveling lower and lower down his shaft in a rapid pace. Of course, as soon as she brought it back up and began bobbing her head, the pleasure started to get to him.

 

On the other hand, Pyrrha remained out of the room on the off chance that something had actually been wrong with Jaune. If he was sick or hurt, she wanted to be there for him instead of letting him hide it from her. She loved him, after all, and that was all the reason she thought she needed to make sure that she was there for him. However, she was able to hear everything that was being said through the doorway, unable to believe just what she was hearing from the two inside. Not only was her blonde boyfriend cheating on her with another woman, but it was Blake of all people! Everyone in their group of friends thought the faunus would end up with Yang, the two of them always having supported each other, but after what she had heard, that clearly wasn’t the case. “Maybe I deserve this...”   
  
Being on the opposite side of the doorway, and the side girl in Jaune’s relationship, Blake couldn’t see or care about the tears that were being shed by Pyrrha right now, especially since she was far too focused on the delicious cock that pushed into her throat. It was a miracle that she didn’t choke on it anymore and she knew that, but the young faunus was still more than happy to gag around it and purposefully cut off her air so she could please her boyfriend. Though, the best part of giving the blonde boy a blowjob, in her opinion anyway, was the way he grabbed onto her head as hard as he could when he was just on the edge of cumming. It always gave her the chance to have the perfect timing to slam herself down to the base of his shaft.

 

The moment her lips met the bottom of his cock, Jaune couldn’t stop himself from screaming in bliss as he came. Rope after rope of thick, potent, slightly bitter cum flooded the faunus’ mouth and he didn’t care a single bit about her lack of air, holding her down as he throbbed and twitched against the linings of her throat. Of course, with a smile on his face, and his cock continuing to pump cum into her, the young blonde could feel his second girlfriend swallowing down each and every drop of his seed that he gave her. “Fucking hell, Blake…. It might be the way you know how to work your tongue, but your blowjobs are better than Pyrrha’s could ever be.~”   
  
“Please don’t talk about her, Jaune… It’s bad enough that I’m just your side girl, but the fact that you compare us? I know I’m better than her, but you promised you’d break up with her months ago!”

 

Pyrrha immediately clasped a hand over her mouth to stop herself from biting into her lips so hard that they would bleed, tears continuing to flow from her eyes as she stayed by the doorway. She could feel every painful beat of her heart, knowing that it was breaking with each individual one. “Jaune… How could you…? Months…?” Talking into her hand, the redhead could at least stay hidden due to the fact that her voice was muffled both with her hand and the door to the dorm, but that didn’t stop anything from hurting right now. She quickly remembered the time she had cheated on Jaune, even if it was only once.

 

But, of course, how Pyrrha felt didn’t stop Blake from crawling into Jaune’s lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. The young faunus happily licked her lips as she planted her plump rear end down into his lap without impaling herself on his hard cock just yet, looking into his eyes and wiggling her hips from side to side. “You still ready to fuck me like you were before that bitch walked in?” The look in her auburn eyes was clear to let him know that she knew that she wanted to feel his cock inside of her again, giving her the orgasm that she was rudely denied when Pyrrha stepped into the room. “You’re not going to let ‘Mistral’s Champion, the face of Pumpkin Pete’s’ stop you from claiming this pussy as yours, are you?~”

 

Jaune rolled his eyes at the comment Blake made as he grabbed onto her plump rear end, one hand on each cheek and his fingers slowly sinking into her soft skin. “I know you don’t hate her like that, Blake. You’re just mad that she stopped me from cumming inside of you.” The young man licked his lips as he hoisted his girlfriend up into the air just enough to press her soaked pussy against the head of his hard cock, catching her lips in a heated and loving kiss before slamming her back down into his lap, every inch of his massive member piercing into her cunt.

 

On the other side of the door, Pyrrha could hear the loud shriek of pleasure that left Blake from being penetrated, and she knew just what the two were doing, having been in the faunus’ position many times before. But she still couldn’t believe that it was happening, part of her still attached to Jaune and wishing that this was just some kind of awful prank that someone put him up too. Her heart yearned for this pain to end, but by the sound of skin slapping together that filled her ear as she stayed just outside of the room, she knew it wasn’t going to.

 

Keeping a firm hold on the black-haired girl’s ass, Jaune wasted no time in bouncing her on his lap, making sure that she was filled over and over again with his cock. He didn’t care that Pyrrha was just on the other side of the doorway, uninterested in another other than Blake screaming and howling in bliss like she was. That was the sole reason he closed his eyes and took one of the faunus’ bouncing breasts into her mouth, playing with her nipple and biting it like it was some kind of toy for him.

 

Just as the pleasure started to match how she felt earlier when she was on her back, Blake could hear the door to the room sliding open. However, she didn’t let Jaune see or know that Pyrrha had stepped into the room again with her eyes full of tears and her hand clutching onto her chest for dear life. What she did do, was turn her head and wink at the redhead with a cocky smirk on her face, screaming out in pure pleasure to show that she was the one in charge of what was happening right now. “Jaune, we’ve been caught.~” There was such playful glee in her voice that the black-haired young woman could have sworn she saw the emerald-eyed girl’s eyes widen in shock.

 

Jaune opened his eyes and pulled away from his girlfriend’s breast, looking past her and seeing Pyrrha standing in the doorway looking like she was just about to break down. A heavy sigh left his lips as he saw her look at him, expecting some sort of answer or reason as to why this was happening. So, instead of stopping and trying to defend himself with another lie, the blonde smirked and slapped Blake’s ass in a way where the redhead he used to love could see it. “It’s over, Pyrrha… Simply put, you just weren’t good enough anymore. Not after you cheated.” The young man licked his lips as he felt the black-haired girl’s fingers run through his hair, her hips never failing to move, even as the two were caught red handed.

 

Pyrrha stood there, her heart shattering right then and there at the sound of Jaune admitting that things were over. His words didn’t even sound genuine to her, or like he even cared about how she felt and that was all it took to push her over the edge and cause her to fall to her knees. She didn’t know what to do or what to say, so lost in the pain and misery of catching the one she loved cheating on her before just empty-heartedly breaking up with her like she was just some trash he needed to throw away. It hurt far more than she ever expected to feel in her lifetime.

 

“If it makes you feel any better at all, Pyrrha. Jaune hasn’t gotten me pregnant yet. I’m just more loyal than you are.~” Blake couldn’t help but chuckle as she grabbed one of Jaune’s hands and brought it to her breasts, having him squeeze it and add to her pleasure. It only continued to grow as she could hear the redhead’s breath hitch and hear her actually wail in misery. Her inner walls clamped down around the young man’s hard and throbbing cock, a sharp gasp leaving her when he came inside of her. “Who knows? I might let him take you back as his side bitch.~”

 

Jaune and Blake came together, their lips locking in a heated and passionate kiss with neither of them caring about the fact that Pyrrha was on her hands and knees, crying at the door. It didn’t matter to either of them as the blonde pumped the faunus full of his seed, happily keeping her in his lap while his ex cried her eyes out. 


End file.
